


your sharp and glorious thorn

by shineonloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Forest God Loki, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Pagan Gods, bottom!Thor, storm god thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineonloki/pseuds/shineonloki
Summary: So, when Thor grew tired of his celestial form—when disembodiment no longer suited him, and he grew bored and lonely— he let the Earth go dry and waited.





	your sharp and glorious thorn

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is. it's also 2am and i attempted to edit it. so, if it's riddled with mistakes...please forgive me! also, feedback is loved and appreciated.

driving along, fall on your form;  
hung like the pelt of some prey you had worn.  
remember me love, when i'm reborn  
as the shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn

\--

He knew the call was coming.

They had been following the same sort of push-and-pull rhythm for centuries. Thor would let the mortals go a little too long without rain, not exactly a drought but bordering on one— enough to make them panic, enough to make them leave offerings for the Forest God.

Loki had no real control over the rain or even the harvest. But, the locals had figured out long ago, that by leaving offerings at the forest shrine, rain would come. There were a lot of theories as to why that was— most were wrong, and some were surprisingly close.

So, when Thor grew tired of his celestial form—when disembodiment no longer suited him, and he grew bored and lonely— he let the Earth go dry and waited.

\--

“Loki.”

It had only taken two weeks before the Forest God had called out his name into the unfathomable abyss. It had taken much less time than that for Thor to answer.

“Thor,” Loki greeted calmly, smooth and ethereal as always.

He looked beautiful, but much was to be expected from a God. It seemed as though, to Thor, that his beauty only grew more and more haunting with each visit. Pale skin shadowed by the harsh angled plains of his face, tired purple bruises beneath his green eyes, green like moss on rocks, hair hanging in soft, black curls—wraithlike and exquisite.

 “They left something for you at my shrine,” Loki spoke, breaking Thor from his mental praise of the God before him. He reached into the folds of his fur cloak and presented Thor with a bundle of sage and a package carefully wrapped in linen. “Meat, I believe, from the hunt.”

Thor took them with very little interest. He was thunder and lightning, rain and mist—he had no need for such silly trinkets. No, his appetites were much more complicated, much more carnal.

Loki thought the mortals foolish, but Thor, he knew they were aware of what their gifts brought.

The offerings hit the ground with a soft thud, and Loki watched them bounce off a rock with a raised eyebrow. If Thor knew him, and he did, Loki was preparing a snide comment— but they didn’t have time for such banter.

He crowded the Forest God’s space, burying his head into the furs around his neck, taking in the intoxicating scent of fresh soil and pine. Thor grappled at the cloak, pushing it back— out of the way so he could press small kisses into the pale column of the neck before him.

Loki let out a breathy sigh that he tried to cover with a laugh. “Eager?”

The pelts fell to the ground and Thor began his insistent fumbling with Loki’s robes. “You wear far too much clothing,” he growled into Loki’s throat, biting at it and relishing the gasp it earned him. His fingers worked the robe open and it followed the fur cloak in a pile at Loki’s feet.

“Some of us do not have the choice of being a naked, sentient cloud—” His barb was swallowed up by a throaty moan as Thor latched on to a rosy nipple and sucked. Loki looked down at him, eyebrows drew together, hissing through his teeth. Thor couldn’t help but smile around the tiny bud, nipping playfully.

Already, in the distance, thunder rolled— the clouds began to darken.

Loki ran his fingers into Thor’s hair, the golden strands weaving in and out like a loom. He tightened the grip, pulling Thor from his chest. His lips were already spit-slick and glistening, and he looked up at Loki from beneath his lashes—submissive and ready to let the Forest God take charge.

It was the way things often went during their meetings. In reality, Loki needed Thor. For, without rain, Loki would have no domain in which to rule. But, he was a capricious and vain God and admitting that wounded him in a way that Thor did not understand. So, when given the chance, he let Loki rule.

And, Loki did—he ruled with vigor and enthusiasm as he guided Thor’s head lower, grazing his cheek against his already hard cock.

“You have missed this, have you not?”

“I have missed you,” Thor replied. He was already aching to touch, what he wanted so close to his mouth, so close to his tongue.

“Sentiment,” Loki snarled, tugging the hair in his fist hard until his cock was pressed against the seam of Thor’s mouth. “Kiss it.”

Thor did not dare disobey. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the tip, chasing it with a flick of his tongue. Then another, and another along the underside, and another on the slit— each leaving a glistening wetness in their wake.

Loki panted above him, eyes dark and mouth hanging open. The grip on his hair loosened and he was pushed forward almost gently. Thor needed no verbal instruction for what he was supposed to do, he took Loki into his mouth, allowing himself to be guided down until his nose nestled itself in the dark hair at the base of Loki’s cock.

He held Thor there and stared down with the same look of astonishment and jealously he always did. It was an odd mixture of emotion, but it was uniquely Loki.

“What would they say if they saw their mighty Storm God like this?” Loki ground out, holding his head still, but pulling his own hips back so that his cock slid out of Thor’s wet mouth. It was excruciatingly slow, but he knew that Loki meant to antagonize.

Thor, of course, could not answer— not when the slow thrusts gained momentum, pushing and pulling, prodding at the back of his throat.

“If they could see you with a lesser God’s cock in your mouth,” Loki gasped out, head thrown back as his hips snapped faster and harder with each passing second. Thor stayed as still as he could, fingers digging into the meat of his naked thighs. His own erection was nearing painful, neglected and begging to be touched. He refrained, he knew Loki would take care of him, he always did.

He had control over his own urges, but he did not have control over the first drop of rain breaking free from the dark, rolling clouds above them.

Loki stilled his hips and pulled Thor off, a long string of saliva connecting them before Thor licked his lips. He looked up, confused, and a little disappointed.

“Not like this,” Loki explained, almost soothing. “Lay back for me.”

Thor’s sore mouth stretched into a smile. He loved when Loki fell into these moods—it meant he felt power-hungry enough to fuck him hard. So hard that the villagers would leave offerings for the rain to _stop_.

Already, the drops were falling at an alarming rate and when Thor laid back onto the soft earth, his elbows sunk into the mud pooling beneath him.

Loki watched for a moment, a stern expression etched into his face— Thor longed for it to turn to bliss. The rain pelted down onto his naked form, droplets trailing down the lean contours of his body. If given the chance, Thor would have licked every single one off.

Something was weighing heavy on Loki’s mind, made obvious in the way he fell onto his knees between Thor’s thighs. He looked defeated, almost sad. Thor sat up and reached out with an affectionate hand, rubbing muddy fingers along Loki’s cheek. He nuzzled into the touch briefly, a rare tender moment between them, then knocked the hand away and jerked Thor closer by the hips.

He crawled over Thor’s body, planting already muddy hands on either side of his head. Loki surged down and pressed a bruising kiss to Thor’s lips, licking him open, sucking on his tongue, biting at his lip—a frantic display of power. He pulled back just enough to growl: “They think we are in love, did you know that?”

Thor couldn’t help but smile. He knew that. It was one of the very few things the mortals had right.

“We are not in love,” Loki insisted, pushing his hips forward, the head of his cock catching on Thor’s entrance. In their earlier encounters, before creeping jealousy took root, they had wasted hours teasing and opening each other up— though the action had no real baring. They were Gods and though they felt pleasure, they did not feel pain.

— Of the physical sort anyway.

A loud gasp escaped both of them as Loki pushed in, their foreheads brought together, soft pants falling from their lips.

The rain came down harder, soaking them, causing them to sink in the mud below. A crack of lightning streaked across the sky. Loki could say they were not in love, but they both knew the truth. The storm loved the forest, and the forest loved the storm.

“If this is not love,” Thor gasped out as Loki began fucking into him with sweet and slow rolls of his hips. It was not his typical gusto. “What would you call it?”

“Sex,” Loki answered, trying to control his breathing. They were both already on edge—Thor had been ready to spill since their brief foreplay.

Thor rocked his hips to meet Loki’s gentle thrusts. If he timed it just right, his cock would rub against Loki’s stomach, offering him the friction he so desperately craved.

“Sex is love in its rawest form.”

Loki growled— half from irritation, half from pleasure. He reached up and slung a muddied hand across Thor’s mouth. “Quiet.”

Thor smiled beneath the palm— that got the reaction he was looking for. Loki picked up his pace, leaning back on his haunches and taking Thor’s hips into his hands, fucking into him with brutal shoves.

“They love you,” Loki said through gritted teeth—but Thor was too lost in ecstasy to decipher what that meant. “They need you, they worship you.”

_You need me. You worship me._

Loki’s teeth were bared, his rhythm quick and edging close.

“They do not need me. They destroy my forests, decimate my lands.”

He reached down and took Thor’s cock into his fist, squeezing tightly and pumping in time with his rhythm.

“No one needs me.”

His hand twisted at the tip.

“No one but you.”

Thor spilled over Loki’s fist, and Loki watched with hungry eyes, working him through it. When he resumed, it was with the same gentle pushes as before. He leaned over, dark hair hanging like a curtain, blocking the emotion threatening to be shown on his face. Thor leaned up and kissed it off of him, and Loki let him.

The rain had eased up, the mud was now to their elbows, and when Loki came, tiny green saplings broke through the ground.

\--

Loki frowned as he threw his fur cloak back over his shoulders, dramatically wiping away a clump of hardened dirt from his shoulder.

“Perhaps next time, they will finally leave your offering on the correct alter.”

Thor smiled. “Perhaps.”

“I do not hold out hope for such simple creatures.”

Thor waited patiently for Loki to situate his clothing before guiding him into a soft, chaste kiss.

“Until next time,” Thor said quietly.

Loki blinked at him with large eyes, oddly youthful for an immortal.

“Until next time.”

Loki retreated into the woods, never looking back. The sun was already peeking out from behind the dispersing rainclouds, shining down. Beneath Thor’s feet, carved into the earth, were the shapes where they had come together—two Gods together as one. Loki could say that he did not love him, but Thor knew Loki, and he knew the truth.

The God of the Forest fancied himself a liar, but he was a terrible one.


End file.
